Forced Sky:To Giotto
by Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27
Summary: Forced to be the next sky acrobaleno, he goes to the past because of Verde's new invention called Bazooka ver P. He lands 400 years in the past, but he's in his 5 year old body, he's 18 not 5! Giotto can't believe that this 5 year old just came from no where!:-SHONEN-AI/Yaoi-:-Pairings: Main-G27, -Some Lemon. Now editing everything!
1. Falling Tsuna

**Forced Sky Chapter One: Falling Tsuna**

* * *

**Forced to be the next sky acrobaleno, he goes to the past because of Verde's new invention called Bazooka ver P. He lands 400 years in the past, but he's in his 5 year old body, he's 18 not 5! Giotto can't believe that this 5 year old just came from no where!**

* * *

**In the First part They are specking Japanese, then in the past Italian.**

* * *

_**Edit: **__11/13/12 _(Bah…. I made this go so fast… damn it… well that's why I'm editing it! XD…. D: Sigh… I was going to update… but I wanted the speed of the story to slow down and also I changed the rating to M because of a small lemon tht my friend asked. But I will always warn you when a lemon happens)

* * *

A gun shot could be heard miles away. Tsuna slammed the door open seeing Uni on her side with a bullet hole on her chest.

"Decimo.. No.. Tsuna ... Gomen... You have to be the next sky for them too.…" said Yuni. "H-here…" She handed Tsuna her pacifier that was glowing. "Gomen… I hope to see you a-gain.." Her eyes slowly closed.

"No! YUNI! PLEASE!" Tsuna yelled until Uni took her last breath. "Why…. Did you have to die…. This wasn't suppose to happen…" A orange pacifier was dropped in his hands, and became the new Sky acrobaleno. ".. I'll do my best Uni, for you. My best friend…"

Verde walked in holding in his tears. Withen those couple of years, Uni helped Verde with many things. "S-she died… didn't she…"

Tsuna could only nod. When he tried to stand up he just fell again but at that time Lambo ran in the room with Verde's new invention called Bazooka ver P. "LAMBO!"

Sadly Lambo fell and the bazooka landed on him. "Tsuna-nii!" Lambo yelled. "I'm an idiot! Of all the times I tripped!" Lambo cried out. "And Uni-"

"TSUNAYOSHI!" Verde yelled. But he was gone. "At least I know it works… now how will I tell Reborn and the rest? Ugh… Lambo… get… over… here…"

"GUYAPA!" Lambo yelled. "I don't wanna die!"

* * *

**~400 Years in the past~**

"Ha…" Said a blonde. "G…. I have finished my paperwork~!" Giotto cried in happiness. He swore he finished the paper 1 hour ago. He only went to the kitchen for a snack and coffee when another large stack was given to him by G.

"I'm going to take a LONG walk." As he was walking in the garden his Hyper intuition was nagging at him.

"GIOTTO!" Yelled G. "We are coming with you! Last time you went walking to this shitty place at the most shittiest time!"

"Ha… fine…." replied a annoyed Giotto.

"Maa Maa!" Asari laughed. "At least we found him!"

"YEAH!" G growled. "In a pile of JUNK."

"I remember that.." Lampo yawned. "Didn't he go to like a…. what you call it.. Oh! The new sweets store called 'Chocolate Illusion' with Daemon and Elena."

Giotto laughed softly. "Well it was good…"

G smirked. "It was funny seeing the Pineapple getting hit by his own girlfriend when he was hitting on another girl."

* * *

**~Tsuna~**

"Where am… I?" He looked up and saw it was midday. But something was annoying him. He felt like something was loose on him. Then he noticed his clothing didn't fit on him. He shrunk into a 5 year old. "Oh please.. No…"

He looked in his little orange bag (only sky flames can open it) that Yuni gave him. It fit him like a messenger bag. 'Good.. The pacifier is still there…' He put in his ring, contacts, headphones, and mittens in. He only wore his large button up shirt. Thankfully his wallet was packed with money from this time because of Reborn and his bossiness. He also tied his underwear with a piece of cloth on his hip.

He trip over many things, making him look even more dirtier then he was.

* * *

He walked to the nearest town which was about 0.2 miles away from where he was and asked a lady. "Do you know where I am?"

"Your in the Town called Rome where Vongola Primo protects everyone!" Said the young woman.

"Thank you." Tsuna walked back out of the town. "I'm in the past… It's been over 20 minutes, and I'm a kid… Great just great. Thank god I wasn't younger when this happened." He noticed some people walking and talking so he hid behind a tree.

* * *

"Giotto! Come on! Really?" Said a pin-.. I mean red head man.

"Herbivores…" Alaude growled.

"G… Come on! That Oro Famiglia can be helpful! They can find lots of-" replied the Blonde.

"Yeah, right…" G cut of Giotto when he noticed a brown puff of hair behind a tree. "WHO'S THERE!" he yelled.

"Ah!" squeaked Tsuna. He attempted to run away but G with longer legs caught him

"Who are you, and why are you spying on us?" growled the pinkie.

"… M-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi… I was here before you came…" he replied quietly while trying to hid his face with the orange bag.

"Hn… Tell us the truth." said Alaude.

"I'm telling the truth!" Tsuna replied, he was holding on his bag tighter. They noticed (Finally) that the kid wasn't lying and was only wearing a shirt, and oddly no pants.

"Hello Tsuna.. Where are you from?" asked Knuckle. "You might get an infection with no pants with those cuts!"

"I-I'm from Japan…" Tsuna whispered. "Can you please let go? I want to leave…"

"No…" G stared at Tsuna and saw his face. He looked to Giotto, then closely back to Tsuna. "GIOTTO YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A KID!"

"what… wait WHAT?" yelled Giotto. "I'm ONLY 22!" Then everyone started to look at Tsuna's blushing face. "… It's true… You look like me…"

"Please stop…. My papa and mama are both dead… so Mr…"

"Giotto."

"Giotto can't be my dad…" Tsuna was trying to get G's grip on his shirt loosen. "Please let go.." Tsuna was starting to cry. "Wahhh!" His small hands was wiping the tears that rolled on his pale white face. In seconds he fainted in Giotto's arm.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

"…I can't open this bag…"

"Me too…."

"Really? Let me try."

Oh noes….


	2. Falling In Love Wait I'm not a pedophi

**Why Tsuna is acting like a kid?: **He became 5. So part of his mind is like a 5 year old. That's why he cried easily.

* * *

…**.**

* * *

**It feels rushed…: **I'm a beginner in writing stories. I'm not the best. I try my best to make it less rushed. But it's not easy.

* * *

_**Edited on: **__11/13/12_

* * *

**Chapter two: Falling In Love.. Wait I'm not a pedophile!**

"Giotto" said G.

"what?" asked Giotto who was thinking about the cute little Tsuna...

"Why does this kid look like you for the 10th time?" asked a now VERY pissed off G.

"I'M STILL A Virgin!" yelled Giotto. "Sh..it.."

"That is sad…." replied Daemon. "By your age I thought everyone would have at least had one round!"

* * *

"…I can't open this bag…" said Asari who was tugging the bad open.

"Me too…." exclaimed Lampo who was near sleeping doing nothing but pathetically trying to open it.

Giotto wondered why they couldn't open it "Really? Let me try. This is the bag the kid had right?"

Asari nodded. Giotto took the bag and opened it. "Uh… I opened it?" Giotto and his guardians was going to look in the bag but Tsuna who awoke a second ago snatched it away.

"Sniff… My bag…" Tsuna held the bag tightly to him. His hands were shaking. _'Primo… I'm in primo's time… Once again, Thank god I am not 14... I would have been in a coma… I did faint… but I was tired at that time so…'kay…. What should I do in this situation? Why couldn't Reborn teach me about things like this?'_

* * *

Alaude walked to Tsuna and asked. "Where are you from?"

"Namimori, Japan…" Tsuna whispered. He noticed the man in front of him was wearing a traditional white and ocean blue Japanese clothing, which made him concluded he was Asari, Primo's rain guardian who has the same smiled as Takeshi.

"Oh like me!" Asari commented. "You're really fluent in Italian!"

Tsuna thought of an answer. "I'm part Italian by my dad's side, and I moved here a while ago… so my tutor… taught me Italian until I barely had an accent."

Giotto wondered why Tsuna didn't let them see in the bag. "What in the orange bag?"

"…" Tsuna said nothing. He fiddled with the string of the bag. "..a-"

"He HAS to be a SPY!" G yelled cutting off _another _person. "He isn't telling us anything about the bag. It must have something in it that he doesn't want to show us!"

"Nufufufu… He must be." Daemon laughed. He tried to grab Tsuna who back away. "Come here."

"Melon head! PEDOPHILE! PREVERT PEDO!" Tsuna cried out who kept backing away to the cream colored wall. A tick mark could be seen on Daemon's forehead.

"Nufufufu… Giotto, I'm sorry but I really want to kill this BRAT." Daemon put illusions around Tsuna.

"Hie…" Tsuna quietly said.

"Daemon… stop." Giotto commanded. Melon head (Daemon) stopped his illusions and in his right hand was the bag Tsuna was just holding.

"No! Give it back!" G was holding the kid. "Uni-chan gave it to me! STOP!" Tsuna was crying out of anger, he was weak right now, he had no energy to get out of G's hold like he would have done if he had his full strength. The guardians looked at Tsuna. They wanted to give it back but Tsuna could be a spy.

"I'm sorry, but we have to see." Asari tried to calm Tsuna down.

"I think only Sky flame users can open this." Giotto noticed. "Are you are sky flame user?"

Tsuna slowly nodded. Giotto had Hyper intuition so Tsuna couldn't lie. Then Giotto slowly opened the bag. "Isn't this the Sky Arcobaleno's pacifier?"

Tsuna was worried will Giotto knowing some information change he future drastically or wont? "Hai…"

"Why do you have it?"

"Uni gave it to me."

"Who is Uni?"

"The pervious Sky Arcobaleno…"

"Where is she?"

"Died… by a bullet… sniff…"

"Why do you have it? She couldn't have just gave it to you."

"…." Tsuna bit his lower lip. "because…"

"Because what?" G commented.

"Shush!" Giotto said.

"Because… I'm the next Sky Acrobaleno… She was going to train me more." Tsuna shut his eyes close before the other people start commenting.

"HE CAN'T BE! HE'S A WEAK KID!" yelled G.

"Nufufufu… I have to agree with pinkie." Daemon replied.

"Hn…" Alaude said.

"Maa Maa… There must be a reason." Asari tried to calm the Angered G down.

"… I believe in Tsuna." Giotto said.

"WHY?" G shouted. "Don't tell me… because of your demonic intuition?"

"It is NOT called that!" Giotto exclaimed. "and also… This kid wouldn't lie…"

Tsuna took the bag from Giotto… again….

"Then… If he is the sky Acrobaleno… We need PROOF." said G and Daemon.

"And also… My name is not Pinkie!" shot G.

Tsuna took out the pacifier and put it around his neck. Soon it started glowing orange and a flame came out. "Uni…."

* * *

"Hey Tsuna! If you're watching this, that mean I died. Don't cry! The reason why I gave you my pacifier to you is because I know you will do fine! And If you're in Primo's time… It's fine… It's suppose to happen. If you like to know, you now have the same powers as me! Sigh… I wish we ate once more at that sweets shop." Uni exclaimed. "I miss you all… Gomen! Bye!"

The flame went back into the pacifier and Tsuna went on his knees and started to cry. She died because he was took weak… She didn't hate him… The guardians looked at Tsuna, they realized the kid endured a lot for only a 5 year old.

"Tsuna…" Giotto whispered.

"I'm… okay…" Tsuna cried softly. Giotto picked up the crying child and hugged him.

"It's okay to cry…" Giotto said.

**TBC…..**

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

_Tsuna is slowly gaining back his age and the guardians are freaked out besides Alaude and Melon head. Will Tsuna have to tell more about him? Lets hope he survives and NOT FALL IN LOVE._


	3. Growing Like A Sponge

**Sexy, Free, and Single. H*tp:/ww* *tube.*com/watch?*v=gsJCqEp*ehuk**

* * *

**Forced to be the next sky acrobaleno, he goes to the past because of Verde's new invention called Bazooka ver P. He lands 400 years in the past, but he's in his 5 year old body, he's 18 not 5! Giotto can't believe that this 5 year old just came from no where!**

* * *

(I have no clue how tall Giotto is so Yea… MADE THEM TALL YEAH)

**Giotto: 6 **ft** 0 **in**- 21 years old **

**G: 6 **ft** 2 **in**- 21 years old **

**Lambo: 5 **ft** 8 **in**- 18 years old **

**Daemon: 6 **ft **4 **in**- 23 years old **

**Alaude: 6 **ft **3.5 **in**- 24 years old **

**Asari: 5 **ft **8.5 **in**- 21 years old **

**Knuckle: 6 **ft **3 **in**- 22 years old**

* * *

**Tsuna (Original height) 5 **ft **7 **in **(Tsuna: **HEY! I feel so short**)-18 years old **

**Tsuna (a couple days before) 3 **ft **? **in **~about~ - 4-5 years old**

* * *

**Tsuna Now: 4 **ft **0 **in**- 6-7 years old**

* * *

**Hayato (Original height) 5 **ft** 11 **in- **18 years old**

**Hayato (Now) 4 **ft** 4 **in**- 6-7 years old**

* * *

**~Chapter Three: Growing like a Sponge~**

Days past in the Vongola mansion. A little boy with chocolate brown hair and honey orange eyes walked around a garden filled with orange flowers and birds.

"Giotto." Said Asari.

"Yeah?" Giotto turned around seeing his best friend in his usual clothes.

"Don't you think Tsuna is growing a bit… okay.. a lot to fast?" Asari commented on Tsuna's height. He was small, Tsuna only went a little below Giotto hip, now he is taller, he grew around 5 inches.

Giotto thought about it. "Yeah.. I think so…" Giotto turned where Tsuna was. "Tsuna can you come here?" Giotto was 6 ft.

Tsuna ran to Giotto. "Hai Gio-nii?" They stared at Tsuna. He was indeed taller then he was a couple of days ago.

"Did you notice you are growing really fast?" Asari said. He was 5 feet 8.5 inches, taller then most Japanese people at this time but an average height in Europe.

Tsuna titled his head. "Is that why every thing looked a bit shorter?" Tsuna looked down. "Is that bad?"

"No no!" Giotto saw the face of Tsuna. "It's okay, just worried."

Tsuna smiled and asked. "Can I have lunch now?"

Asari and Giotto nodded and the small group of three walked back inside to the large dining room that could fit many people. While they were walking they heard a HUGE yell.

* * *

"JUUDAIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled a 6-7 year old boy, he had silver hair and emerald green eyes. "JUUDAIMEEEEE!" He kept yelling, running around the forest. He looked to his left, then to his right, and lastly he looked back. He saw the person he wanted to see. "JUUDAIME!"

"H-hayato!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "How no, when, no.. HOW did you come here?" Tsuna was surprised by Hayato's sudden appearance. Giotto and Asari was shocked that there was a small G look a like, and act a like and he knew Tsuna.

"Juddaime are you okay?" Hayato checked Tsuna. "Thank god you have no injuries. So… where are we?"

"Um…. Primo's time." Tsuna replied. "Hey! You became small too!" Tsuna whispered. "How did you come here?"

"I have no clue why… But Reborn… Threw an orange bazooka at me and said _"Don't you dare dodge, or I'll shoot you." _then I was here in the middle of the forest."

"Great…." Tsuna sighed. "This is perfect…"

"Tsuna.. Who is this?" Giotto asked.

"This is my friend! His name is Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna answered. He didn't mention anything about Vongola so Hayato got a hint not to mention anything about it.

"Hello Primo. I am Tsuna's right hand man since he saved me!" He proudly said.

Asari and Giotto smiled. Hayato reminded them of G when he acted like a puppy to Giotto. Of course he still does but he changed a bit. (And Giotto wishes the puppy not a wolf)

"C-can Hayato stay here too?" Tsuna asked. He was holding Hayato's hand.

* * *

Giotto nodded and escorted the 2 kids inside. "HEY G~!" Giotto yelled. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU DID A ONE NIGHT STAND!" He yelled even louder.

"THE F*CK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" G yelled back.

Giotto pointed to Hayato, who felt like acting along with Giotto to annoy G. "PAPA!" He cried out.

"Nufufufu…" Daemon laughed. "G never did I think you would do _that_…"

"I will arrest you for having a one night stand and a child." Added Alaude who had a pair of handcuffs spinning on his right hand.

Knuckle sighed. "God will be upset if you don't take are of him."

"Yare Yare, really G?" commented Lampo.

Asari just laughed along. Tsuna giggled and G… Well he was shocked. "I DID NOT HAVE ONE NIGHT STAND! And also WHERE DID YOU FIND THE BRAT?"

"Outside looking for you." Asari replied cheerfully holding back G from punching a certain Melon.

"Be ready to be in jail."

"Nufufufu… This is interesting."

"This is going to be fun."

"God will be still sad…"

"Papa!"

"G-nii… pfft…"

"G did you really believe Giotto and me?" asked Hayato while he was trying to fix his oversized red shirt.

"Uh… You look like me?" G replied.

Hayato laughed out loud. "The reason why I came here was to find Tsuna-sama! Not you! You're not my dad, moron! Ppffft… My dad is still alive- I think?"

"GIOTTO!" G raged getting out of Asari's grip. "I'm going to fucken kill you!

"HAHAHAHAHAAAaa!" Giotto ran around laughing his head off with Hayato.

"Haha." Tsuna laughed with the rest of the group seeing Giotto and Hayato was far from the raging G.

* * *

**TBC….. I have no clue how I type all this with a killing wrist….**

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Hayato came! What will he tell Primo and his guardians? Will he say "Hi guys I'm the Storm guardian, and Tsuna-sama is Decimo. No I am not lying" Nah.. To simple…

"I See a U.M.A!" yelled G and Hayato. *Glare*

"Hayato…. Please stop!" begged Tsuna.


	4. Another One!

**Forced to be the next sky acrobaleno, he goes to the past because of Verde's new invention called Bazooka ver P. He lands 400 years in the past, but he's in his 5 year old body, he's 18 not 5! Giotto can't believe that this 5 year old just came from no where!**

* * *

_**Edited on:**__ 11/13/12_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this fanfic! Don't forget to comment!**_

* * *

**~Chapter Four: Another One?!~**

Its been only 10 minutes since Hayato and Tsuna reunited. And only 20 minutes since G was getting tortured by Alaude, Daemon, Giotto, and the others.

"AGHHHHH! GET AWAY MELON HEAD!" yelled G.

Tsuna and Hayato just giggled and laughed at the sight. G was tied to a tree, surrounded by needles and couldn't move. One move equaled pain.

"Gio-nii…" said Tsuna. "I think we should stop this… and go eat…"

"Okay Tuna!" Giotto smiled.

"T-tuna?" Tsuna exclaimed. "I like tuna…"

"GET ME OUT OF THIS!" G yelled even more. His rage meter went up 1 mile to the sky.

"Nufufufufu." Daemon grinned. "Why should I? It's reeeeeeaally fun doing this."

"Daemon Let him go now. I think we tormented him enough." Giotto commanded with a smile.

"Nufufu… Fine." Daemon got G out.

"Finally, you sadist melon head." G retorted. "YOU!" He pointed at Hayato. "Why do YOU look like me?"

"I don't know?" Hayato grinned. "I might be related to you. And Tsuna might be related to Giotto somehow."

"WHAT?" yelled Giotto and G. "HOW?"

"I am not telling you!" laughed Hayato.

"H-hayato!" Tsuna cried. "Can… Hayato stay here too, please G?" Tsuna did his famous puppy eyes.

'_Wt…f…. Those eyes are like Giotto when he is begging for something..' _G thought. "eh…eh… F-fine!"

"Hayato!" Tsuna smiled. "You're staying here!" Then Tsuna whispered. "And you are so going to explain better how you got here with that orange bazooka and will help to go home."

"H-hai…" said the slightly scared Hayato.

"Gr… another f*cken brat." G growled.

"G! Language!" Giotto yelled.

"Fu-fine." G sighed. "Where is the kid staying?"

"In my room!" Tsuna jumped. "I want him to share a room with me!"

"J-ju-!" Hayato mouth got covered. "Fine… please?"

Giotto hugged them "of course!"

* * *

**~In their new room~**

"Juudaime!" Hayato said. "Reborn made Spanner and Shoichi to make a bazooka. But I don't know what it does… But seeing I got experimented and you too… It makes you go to the past."

"But… You're child…" Tsuna added.

"It maybe because of the setting… On the side of the bazooka had these settings, _400 years to the past_, and _age 6-7._" Hayato answered.

"Great…" Tsuna added. "I think we might be growing faster."

"Why do y-"

"Because I grew 4 inches in about 2-3 days." Tsuna answered to Hayato's question.

"Let's just hope it's true… I want to be back to normal…" Hayato sighed. "I'll be back! I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Okay!"

* * *

**~10 Minutes Later~**

"Juudaime…" Hayato said. He walked into the room again wearing a black dress shirt, red vest, red and black tie, and black shorts.

"Tsuna.. Call me Tsuna… In this time you can't call me that" Tsuna commanded. Like Hayato he wore a white dress shirt, orange vest, with an orange and black tie, and chocolate brown pants.

"Tsuna-sama…" Hayato said again. "I think… I grew…. 2 inches.."

Tsuna checked. "I… Think you are right.. You did… and I did too!"

Hayato and Tsuna thought. "Maybe… our conclusion might be right…"

"Did you see anything else on the bazooka?" asked Tsuna.

"I think… I saw… something else… but.. I'm not sure.. It was on fast… there was 5 options. Slow, normal, and fast. It was on Fast."

"…" Tsuna face palmed. "It was on fast.. And we are growing…"

"fast!" Hayato yelled. "Tsuna-sama! You are smart!"

"But this would be suspicious when we are more taller, what will he say? There is a time paradox!" Tsuna cried out.

"…" Hayato thought. "Another world is made?"

"Another world?" Tsuna repeated.

"Hai Tsuna-sama." Hayato nodded. "I remember the stupid marshmallow Freak said something about how new worlds are created."

"How?" Tsuna asked.

"When something unexpected, or was not suppose to happen to that world, it splits to the original time lime which continues to split at random times and the new one who also continues to split at random times." Hayato answered. "But… this might be all planned.."

Tsuna jumped onto the fluffy bed. "sigh…"

"Whats wrong Tsuna-sama?" Hayato sat next to him.

"This… it's just all so confusing.." Tsuna closed his honey-orange eyes. "How will we go back?"

Hayato also sighed with Tsuna. "I don't know… but Reborn wouldn't force me to come here without a good reason. So I trust him… sadly Ginanni, and Spanner, and Shoichi.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

"_Takeshi!"_

"_Where am I?" _

"_Sword freak!"_


	5. Strawberry

**There is Shonen-Ai/yaoi! If you do not like it please go back… but shonen-ai won't be showing until a few more chapters… Pairing(s)…. G27.**

* * *

**Heights:**

(Chapter 4).

**Tsuna: 4 **ft **2 **in**- 8-9 years old.**

**Hayato: 4 **ft **4 **in**- 8-9 years old.**

* * *

(Chapter 5)

**Tsuna: 4 **ft **4 **in**- 9-10 years old.**

**Hayato:4 **ft **5 **in**- 9-10 years old.**

**Takeshi: 4 **ft **6 **in**- 9-10 years old.**

**Kyoya: 4 **ft **7.5 **in**- 10-11 years old.**

* * *

_**Edited on: **__11/12&13/12_

* * *

**~Chapter Five: Strawberry~**

It was dinner time, Tsuna was sitting next to Giotto as they were eating pasta and salad.

Hayato and G was glaring at each other for the past 10 minutes until something disrupted their glaring contest.

"AHHHHhhHHHhhhHHH!" Yelled a child. Next to the falling and screaming child was another child just falling not screaming his head off and had a stiff face on.

*BOOM* One kid landed on Tsuna and the other kid landed on Lampo who fainted on the spot.

"Omnivore, where am I." glared the other, it was Hibari Kyoya.

"Woah… that was high…. Oh! Hey Tsuna and Hayato!" Takeshi laughed. "Ara? Why is-"

Hayato slapped his hand on Takeshi's mouth. "Yo! Sword freak! How did you get here?"

"I don't know~!" Takeshi smiled like everyone else his clothing was all to big and only his grey dress shirt covered everything.

Giotto and his guardians just stared at the 2 newcomers. "Welcome?"

"Hie!" Tsuna softly yelled. "Ah! This is Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyoya!"

"Hn…. Annoying Herbivore. Fainting on the spot." Kyoya got off of the fainted Lampo who was slowly waking up. Kyoya was wearing only a white towel wrapped around him, his black hair was dripping with water, and a bit of soap was on his leg. In his hand was another towel and a purple shirt which he put on quickly and threw the towels somewhere elsewhere after he quickly dried his short hair.

* * *

"Woah… what jus- AGHHHH ANOTHER ALAUDE!" Lampo screamed. Then he looked at Tsuna and Takeshi. "AND ANOTHER ASARI?"

"Who are you calling Alaude?" Kyoya growled at Lampo. He walked over Tsuna. "So… Where are we?"

"…Where Primo lives…." Tsuna replied while wiping his soup covered hands on a napkin.

Alaude and Asari was thinking if they had any one night stands or something…. Both didn't so how did they get kids. Asari was slightly panicking while Alaude got pissed off at his double.

Daemon was just grinning, happy to have something to tease the skylark and was laughing at Alaude. "Nufufufu…. Who knew Alaude would have a child?"

Alaude ran to Daemon and handcuffed him on the table and started torturing him.

* * *

_=For your protection… Alaude's torturing time is not written…XD= okay fine a bit of it. _"NUFUFUFUFUFU!" Daemon held back the enjoying "pain". _JK._

* * *

"AHHH! ALAUDE! DO NOT KILL DAEMON! EVEN IF YOU more like WE REALLY WANT TO!" Giotto yelled.

"Hn… Herbivore." Kyoya glared at the 1st generation. "Shut up."

'_He is really like Alaude…' _they thought.

Takeshi got up and stood next to Tsuna. "Maa Maa… Well… My name is Yamamoto Takeshi and that anti-social guy over there is Hibari Kyoya or Hibari-sempai! Which you might called him Alaude's double."

"What. Did. You. Call… ME? Kamikorosu!" Kyoya ran up to Takeshi and started attacking him with his infamous Tonfas. He missed most of the time and when he missed he hit Tsuna's dessert, Strawberries with whipped cream.

"My…. Strawberries!" Tsuna cried out. He started crying his eyes out. "Wahh!"

Kyoya just got more pissed off at hearing Tsuna crying. A tick mark was slowly growing on his head. "Omnivore…."

"There, there…" Giotto petted Tsuna's fluffy chocolate brown hair. "We'll get you some more, okay?"

He nodded and smiled softly. "With lots, and lots of whipped cream?"

"Yeah, with whipped cream." Giotto replied. "And you 2, Hibari and Yamamoto can you follow me, Tsuna, and Gokudera?"

They 2 nodded and started walking out of the room with the 2 look a likes and the silver head. Before they arrived to Giotto's room, he got some whipped cream covered strawberries for Tsuna.

"Yay!" Tsuna smiled as he ate his strawberries. "Thank you Gio-nii!"

"Well then, My name is Giotto or more known was Vongola Primo. How did you fall out of air?" Giotto asked.

"Well…. We don't know! We were looking for Tsuna and then we were here!" Takeshi answered.

"How old are you?"

'_Baseball freak better not say 18 and 20, 18 and 20. He better say 9 and 11, 9 and 11' _Thought Hayato who had his hands in a fist.

"I'm 9 and Kyoya is 11!" Takeshi grinned.

Giotto's Hyper intuition_ (G-YOU MEAN DEMONTIC INTUITION… Giotto-IT IS NOT CALLED DEMONTIC INTUITION!) _didn't act up. So they weren't enemies.

"Okay… How do you know Tsuna?"

"Tsuna saved me!" Takeshi proudly said puffing his chest out.

"Hn… same school." Kyoya replied.

"How did he save you?" Giotto was curious.

Takeshi thought how to say it. "Well… Something happened and I was going to die because I did something really stupid! But he stopped me from dieing!"

Tsuna was still munching on his strawberries. "Done!"

"Omnivore…." Kyoya said. "that took you to long."

He was going to get his Tonfas, but Giotto stopped him. "Tsuna where do you want your friends to sleep?"

"With me!" Tsuna yelled happily. He grabbed his 3 friends hands and dragged them out of the room.

* * *

"So whats your stories? How did you guys come here?" Tsuna asked when the group sat down on the bed and he looked in the closest for some clothing.

Takeshi grinned. "Well I was changing into my night clothing after a bit of sparring with Squalo because is was 12 am. Everyone was looking for you for the past couple of hours! Then Reborn knocked on my door and barged in throwing the bazooka!"

"Hn…" Kyoya paused. "Showering…. I was done and was going to change into my shirt, and dry my hair when the Acrobaleno opened my door and threw something at me, and _yelled 'Don't move and I will fight you later.'_"

"Typical Reborn." Tsuna laughed. "Here's some clothing. Tell me if it's to small or big."

Takeshi got a blue dress shirt, black tie, pants, and jacket, and a hat. "Woah! It fits." Grinned Takeshi.

Kyoya caught the thrown clothing which was similar to his Namimori uniform but it was smaller and didn't have the same type of collar, and no arm red and yellow band. "Hn."

"I just hope no more annoying people will fall…" Hayato muttered.

**TBC…**

* * *

**:3**


	6. Delphinium and Iris flowers

**Warning: Shonen-ai, G27 in the later chapters! If there is any other pairing you want please comment! I may make tht pairing happen. (ex. 1869, 8059. 6996)**

* * *

**Quick Summary of the past 5-6 chapters: **

-Tsuna becomes the new Sky Arcobaleno because Uni dies, but Lambo's bazooka hits him making him go to the past

-meets primo and his guardians

-lives with them

-they find out he is the sky acrobaleno

-Hayato comes, and they find out they are growing taller

-Kyoya, Takeshi, and Lambo falls from the "sky"

-lives with them

-_Present Time_

* * *

_~-~Heights edited~-~_

**(Chapter 5)**

**Tsuna: 4 **ft **4 **in**- 9-10 years old.**

**Hayato:4 **ft **5 **in**- 9-10 years old.**

**Takeshi: 4 **ft **6 **in**- 9-10 years old.**

**Kyoya: 4 **ft **7.5 **in**- 10-11 years old.**

* * *

**(Chapter 6)**

**Tsuna: 4 **ft **4 **in**- 9-10 years old.**

**Hayato:4 **ft **6 **in**- 9-10 years old.**

**Takeshi: 4 **ft **7 **in**- 9-10 years old.**

**Kyoya: 4 **ft **9 **in**- 10-11 years old.**

* * *

**Edited on: 11/14/12**

* * *

**-Chapter Six: **Delphinium and Iris flowers**-**

2 days past, and no luck of finding out how to go back home. Tsuna was sitting near the window, Hayato was still writing down ideas of how to go home in G-script, Takeshi was walking around, Lambo was eating cake, and Kyoya was on the roof napping with Hibird.

A small yellow puff flew near Tsuna. "Hebivore! Hebivore! Tsuna! Tsuna!" It chirped.

"hm?" Tsuna opened his honey-orange eyes. "Hibird?"

"Herbivores! Herbivores! Guns! Guns!" Hibird warned. "Primo Herbivore alone! Alone! Outside!"

"Gi-gio-nii is alone?" Tsuna's eyes widened. "Where are his guardians?"

"Away! Away!" Hibird replied and soon flew away.

* * *

"Minna! Gio-nii is outside getting attacked!" Tsuna yelled. The group jumped out of the door and ran downstairs to Giotto. "Gio-nii!"

Giotto was in the rose garden, and was surrounded by men armed with guns and knives. "Tsuna!"

"Oh? Is tha yo'r chi'ld?" a man said with a thick mixed accent. "Wa't a cutie, in a co'ple of years he woud be perfet to r'ape!"

"EW!" Hayato yelled in disgust. "First he speaks in broken Italian, then he wants to rape Tsuna-sama!"

Bombs flew into the air, _"Triple bombs!" _Hayato threw a small amount of bombs at the intruders.

Some men past the bombs and tried to attack Tsuna. "_Sakamaku Ame!" _

Giotto blinked, only to see smoke and bodies.

"Tsuna-sama! Are you okay?" Hayato ran to Tsuna. "I am sorry! I didn't defend you!" He hit his head on the floor while bowing.

"H-hayato! It's okay! Please stand up!" Tsuna cried out slightly shivering from the mist in the air. "T-thank you…"

"Tsuna?" Giotto said.

"Gio-nii!" Tsuna jumped on Giotto. "You're okay!"

"Y-yeah, how did you find me?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna smiled. "Hibird!"

Once again a yellow puff flew near Tsuna. "Hebivore! Tsuna! Primo! Okay? Okay?"

"Hai Hibird!" Tsuna gave Hibird a small treat. Hibird pecked the treat and started to nibble on the sunflower seeds.

"Hibird like Tsuna! Hibird like Tsuna!" Hibird happily chirped as he ate the treat.

"You're welcome." Tsuna turned around to a shocked Giotto. "Eto… This is Hibird, and Kyoya is his owner."

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird sang.

"This is Hibari's pet?" Giotto laughed. "Who knew he had a soft spot to small animals?"

"I agree!" Tsuna laughed. "Kyoya saved Hibird a while back."

* * *

"Primo/Giotto!" yelled Giotto's guardians but Alaude. "You okay?"

"Yes I am. Tsuna and his friends saved me." Giotto smiled softly and played with Tsuna's chocolate colored hair.

"Hai!" Tsuna replied.

"Hm?" Alaude looked interested. "The herbivores?"

Giotto sighed. "Yes them."

"Fight me." Alaude took out his handcuffs.

"Heiii!" Tsuna cried. "I don't want too!"

"Herbivore…" Kyoya walked in the garden. "Fight me." then he directed his attention to Kyoya.

"Why should I?" Alaude asked in a pissed off tone.

*Glare* 'or are you scared?' Hibari glared.

*Glare* 'of a child? No. You are to weak.' Alaude glared back.

'I am not, but you are for not fighting me' Kyoya stance slightly changed making him look more determined.

Alaude quietly growled. 'oh? Do you really want me to fight you child?'

Kyoya ran to Alaude and they sparred…. Alone… together…. Ruining… the… "ROSE GARDEN!" Giotto cried out. "STOP IT NOW!"

"Wao." Kyoya smirked. "Herbivore tried to act like a omnivore."

"STOP IT NOW ALAUDE OR ELSE." Giotto was in HDWM and was pissed. The purple/indigo part of the rose garden was dead. "Do you really want me to stop you myself?"

"Hn." Alaude walked away from the "crowd".

Kyoya followed. 'fight over there.'

'fine child.'

'I am not a child.'

'you are'

'not.'

"…." Tsuna sweat dropped. "Ano… Gio-nii?" Tsuna blushed.

"Hai Tuna?" Giotto smiled.

"Can we… ugh…. Leave… and have someone fix the mess?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, we should before Daemon arrives and see the flowers dead.." Giotto and the rest agreed and ran off making Alfeo, their butler fix it with some help.

* * *

"Alaude-sama…" Said the half Japanese-half Italian butler. "Once again… Even as a child." Alfeo was the only man they knew that Alaude could never hurt, because he was the one who took care of Alaude as a child. It's a mystery why.

* * *

"Gio-nii?" Tsuna looked up.

Giotto stopped walking. "Yes Tsuna?"

"um…. Eto….." Tsuna paused. "Why does Daemon love those flowers?"

Giotto sighed. He went to his pants pockets and looked at the time. "9:00 pm…" He whispered. "We have time. Let's get you and your friends changed then I'll tell you all a story."

* * *

The Kids were in the bed and Giotto was sitting on a chair in front of them.

"Okay…" Giotto said. "So, not so long ago. A man named Daemon lived a interesting life in the mafia."

"Yeah?" Hayato added.

"Shh!" Tsuna whispered. He wanted to know Daemon's story about the Delphinium and Iris flowers.

* * *

"He jumped from famiglia to famiglia, never staying in one place_. But one day, a beautiful woman named Elena asked Daemon…._

"Why do you jumped from famiglia to famiglia?" Elena asked the man.

The man froze in his spot. No one asked him that, no one would, no one wanted to die. "Nufufufu, why do you ask?"

"Well it's because you are very infamous about this! And also…. You look…" Elena stopped. "…lost… Looking everywhere for your place."

"Nufufufu, I am not lost." said Daemon. "What pretty flowers…"

"Yes… They are called Delphinium and Iris." Elena replied. "Delphinium means boldness, and Iris means inspiration. They are my 2 most favorite flowers."

Daemon laughed. "I can see why.."

"Hm?" Elena turned around. "Why…. Why don't you join Vongola?"

"Vongola?" Daemon repeated. "I heard to that famiglia, it's powers are rising."

"It is, but they are rising not for power…. Not for that power…" Elena replied. "They are rising to have power to protect who they love and care…"

"Why should I?" Daemon added.

"Because… It's… seems to be missing a person… someone like you. My older brother can not fill that position of a mist guardian who is not as cunning, and smart as you."

"Missing someone?" Daemon's eyes widened. "Why would they be missing a person? From what I heard they are close, and do not need not one more person."

Elena sighed. "But they are. Their rainbow is incomplete without indigo, they do not have anyone like you. Giotto, is a kind and strong man, G is a very, very loyal man, Asari is a carefree man, Alaude is a cold, yet soft man, and Lambo is a scardy cat but tried his best. But all in all like you they are kind people."

"Me kind?" Daemon laughed. "You made me laugh so much."

"You are, I can see it in your eyes." Elena breathed. She spinned around letting her cream colored dress fly, her purple slip-ons was slightly covered in sand, and her tied blond hair was in the wind. "You just need to find your place."

"What do you see in me?" Daemon whispered. His dark indigo coat was fluttering in the ocean wind.

"I can see the true you." Elena answered. "You are kind, strong, and most of all lost."

Elena kept repeating the words, lost, and kind. Words Daemon never got.

"You…" Daemon started to smirk. "Are a very interesting woman."

"Why, thank you very much." Elena laughed. The flowers Delphinium and Iris matched her, she was a bold woman, and gave Daemon inspiration.

"I might…. Join Vongola…" Daemon whispered.

"I hope you do." Elena smiled.

* * *

_**TBC…..**_

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE! THIS IS A FACT! SO REVIEW!**


	7. Ignore the Sun

**Warning: Shonen-ai, G27 in the later chapters! If there is any other pairing you want please comment! I may make tht pairing happen. (ex. 1869, 8059. 6996)**

NEW CHAPTER! :D This is great... Well this chapter goes in between chapter 6 and 7. Also, seeing that Primo was in power 400 years ago, that meant he lived in the 1600's but, i'll have some a bit modern things (like from the 18oo's) and i... really didn't learn about those time periods. I'm going to make the clothing style from the 1800's to 1900's because i can't see Primo, and his guardians in those... 1600's clothing... so Thanks! Most likely everything will be random.

**-Chapter Six: Ignore the Sun  
**

Tsuna was lying on the coach. Just 4 days ago he heard the story of Daemon, and Elena. '_So that's how those two meet... No wonder Daemon acted like that... he lost everything... but it's not true... sigh. He should have thought on how Elena would have thought of what he was going to do.'_

"Tsuna-sama!" A 13 silver haired boy yelled. He was wearing black dress shirt, grey trousers, and a blue jacket. "Tsuna-sama!"

"What do you need Hayato?" Tsuna replied.

"Oh there you are!" Hayato yelled. "It's time for dinner!"

Tsuna nodded. "Let me change out of this." Tsuna pointed at the stained green shirt.

"How did this happen?" Hayato asked.

"Well..." Tsuna laughed. "I tripped outside when i was coming back inside to get some water so... i fell in the grass that was wet from the rain."

He walked into his room and took off his shirt and put on a blue shirt.

Tsuna was softly humming a song. When he heard something falling behind him. "EXTREEEMMMEEE FALINNNGGGG!" The teen yelled.

"HEIIIIII!" Tsuna screamed half dressed.

"JUUDAIME?" Hayato barged in. "W-what? Boxing Freak! Why is he here?"

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled. Tsuna looked at him. "Extreme." He said it quieter. Ryohei looked like his 14 year old self with a white dress shirt and yellow boxing shorts with red and yellow ribbon boxing gloves.

"Isn't that a nice combo." Hayato smirked. "Dressy and then boxers."

"WHAT? TAKO-HEAD!" Ryohei growled. "These are boxing shorts!"

"You call me a What!?" Hayato growled back. He glared at the white haired teen, and made a fist with his hands.

"Extreme!" Ryohei replied, punching at the air. "I did call you a Tako-Head because you are one!"

"Brat! What the Hell is happen...ing?" G slowly paused.

"ANOTHER TAKO-HEAD BUT IN PINK!" Ryohei eyes grew.

"..." G glared at the white head. "Who did you call octopus... and A PINK HEAD?"

"Oh No..." Tsuna sighed as he slowly walked out of the loud room, fixing his shirt.

"I"M GOING TO FUCKEN KILL YOU!"

"EXTREME! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"BOXING FREAK GET YOUR AsS OVER HERE!"

"WHY Y-" Tsuna sprinted out far away from the once quiet room, knowing Hayato will do something.

* * *

Within 5 minutes he arrived to the dining room. "Hello Tsuna!" Asari greeted. "Where are the other 2?"

"Oh.. well... something happened?" Tsuna laughed.

"Like what Tsuna?" Giotto grinned. "Must we wait?" He turned to his guardians and held his utensils. "To eat?"

"Lets not." Lampo started to eat, biting down on a piece of pasta..

"Well... ahaha!" Asari laughed. "Time to eat!"

Tsuna sat down in the empty chair next to Knuckles and Daemon. "Nufufufu... Hello Cutie." Daemon whispered.

"Hei!" Tsuna squeaked, retreating back.

"Daemon, leave Tsuna alone and let him eat in peace." Knuckles sighed while cutting a peace of the steak.

"Thank you Knuckles." Tsuna did a small bow.

"EXTREMMMMEEE!" Ryohei yelled as he barged into the room.

Alaude stood up from his seat and walked to the loud guest.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna gasped as Alaude hit Ryohei on the head.

"EXTREME that HURT!" he said.

"Are you okay Nii-san?" Tsuna went to Ryohei.

"Tsuna 'm fine!" He smiled and stood up.

"AH! Sempai is here!" Takeshi waved to boxer.

"Herbivore..." Kyoya kept eating his steak and pasta. "Annoyingly loud."

Lambo paused eating and grinned waving his fork in the air. "Arara Baka is here."

"Another one is here..." Giotto ignored the commotion. "I'll deal with this after i eat."

* * *

_**TBC….. **_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE! THIS IS A FACT! SO REVIEW!**


	8. In Love

**OMG! Almost 10000 views, over 100 fav and follows? I am going to cry of happiness.**

* * *

**Leeeeeemooooooonnnns~~~~ :3... Lemon… Skip it if you don't like it k? It will be a short one too. Just skip until it ends (I'll warn ya)**

* * *

**VOTE ON MY POLL  
**

* * *

**~Chapter Seven: In Love~**

About 2 weeks past and Tsuna was near his original height, just 4 more inches. One week ago he finally told Primo and his guardians about him but not everything.

* * *

_~1 week ago~_

"_Gio-nii…" Tsuna whispered. _

"_Yes Tsuna?" Giotto replied. _

"_Can I talk to you and all of your guardians?" Tsuna begged. _

"_O-okay? Why?" Giotto asked. _

"_Because…" Tsuna sniffed. "I can't?" _

"_Primo!" G yelled. "What do you want?" _

"_I needed or Tsuna needed to talk to us all." Giotto smiled as all of his guardians willingly and not willingly sat down. _

"_Hai.." Tsuna took a huge breath. "I know everyone was wondering why me and my friends were growing really fast." _

"_Duh that wa-" Lambo face was slapped by G. _

"_And?" G glared. _

"…_Well somehow… Me and my friends were…" Tsuna paused and started playing with his small fingers. "no… well…"_

"_Nufufufu." Daemon laughed. _

"_Some how we became kids… It happen a bit after I became the sky arcobaleno." Tsuna looked down. "One by one we fell in the Vongola mansion. I don't know who did it… But I was scared you wouldn't believe me about this…" _

"…_." Giotto looked at the sad Tsuna. "It's okay.." _

"_Bu-but." Tsuna sniffed. "I didn't tell you guys!" _

"_Well It's okay!" Asari grinned. "You told us now! And I understand! Everyone does."_

"_Nufufufu. You aren't our enemy." Daemon replied. "And.." He went closer to Tsuna. "You're cute." _

"_Hiie!" Tsuna squeaked. _

"_Get away from the Herbivore." Alaude growled. _

"_Oya Oya.." _

_Well you know what would happen with them and Tsuna in the Middle. While they were fighting Giotto grabbed Tsuna out of the room and they started walking to the bedroom. _

"_T-thank you." Tsuna whispered. _

"_No Prob Tsuna." Giotto smiled._

* * *

"It's so hot…" Tsuna said softly as he put the cup of 'tea' given by Daemon down.

"Gio-nii?" a blushing Tsuna knocked on Giotto's bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Are you busy?" Tsuna asked. He started blushing even more when he saw Giotto naked only with a towel around his waist. "G-gio-N-nii…"

"Tsuna?" Giotto asked.

"I'm fine…" Tsuna walked in while closing the door. As he walked in he tripped on the carpet and landed on Giotto. "Mmp!"

* * *

**START OF THE LEMON SKIP THIS PART Of THE CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT This is a short lemon (seeing that I have no time)**

* * *

Lip locked, Tsuna eyes widened. Giotto without even knowing started kissing Tsuna. "mmmn.." Tsuna blushed as a tongue started entering in his mouth asking for a dance. "Gio-nA~!"

Giotto started kissing him more. "Tsuna…" He noticed the dazed state. "Sh*t…. I shouldn't ha-v-" Tsuna hugged Giotto begging for more.

"Giotto…" Tsuna looked up looking lustful. "More…"

"Bb-ut…" Giotto looked down at Tsuna who was twitching. "Then take off all your clothing."

Tsuna slowly nodded. He felt so hot, he needed something but what? His body begged more kisses. He slowly took off his shirt, then his pants, and lastly his blue boxers with a small tuna fish sewed on the side.

Giotto held Tsuna, bridal style to the bed. He laid Tsuna down, making his back to the bed, and legs slightly spread. First thing first, he kept kissing Tsuna, and started playing with the pink nipples. "Ahh~!" Tsuna moaned.

He pinched and rubbed the hardening nubs. "Giotto!" Tsuna moaned his name.

"Wait a bit more Tsuna. "Giotto replied. He grabbed Tsuna's leaking member.

"GiAHH!" Tsuna yelled while Giotto started stroking his small comparing to Giotto's member. Soon making him cum all over his stomach.

"We aren't done.." Giotto whispered in Tsuna's ears.

He put 4 fingers in front of the lusting Tsuna. He started licking the long fingers like a child licking a lollipop. Until Giotto deemed it covered enough Tsuna kept sucking.

He took out his fingers from Tsuna's mouth and put one finger in Tsuna's tight hole. "Hur..t..AH!"

He brushed against Tsuna's prostate. One by one he added 3 fingers in the stretched hole. But he soon took them out making Tsuna whimper feeling very empty. "Giotto… more…"

He found lube and popped it open spreading it all over his member. "More is coming." He positioned his member at Tsuna's hole.

"AHHHH!" Tsuna yelled. He was holding Giotto like he was his lifeline. Red nail marks decorated his back. "M-more… I n-need more… ahh~!"

He started to trust into Tsuna's prostate. "F-faster! H-harder! Naahhh~!"

Giotto could feel Tsuna getting tighter. "Ng… Tsuna… so tight."

"I'm G-going to -c-cum!" Tsuna moaned out.

White ribbon flew in the air covering Giotto and Tsuna, and then white sticky cream filled Tsuna up.

"Ti Amo… Tsuna…" Giotto whispered.

"Ti Amo…" Tsuna smiled. "Giotto…"

The two new couple fell asleep.

* * *

_**!LeMoN eNdEd! YoU NoW CaN sToP aNd StARt Too ReAD!~**_

* * *

"Giotto!" G slammed the door open. He saw two people one with blond hair and another the smaller person with brown hair.

"What G." Giotto growled. "You-"

G ran away. "Giotto?" Tsuna yawned.

"Good morning Tsuna." Giotto smiled to the blushing Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at the bed. "G-good Morning Giotto."

"Here." Giotto handed Tsuna some clothing.

"Thank you.." Tsuna started to put on the orange shirt, black pants, and yellow hat. "Giotto…"

Giotto quickly kissed Tsuna. "Nope that was all real. Ti amo."

"Hiee!" Tsuna blushed even more. "Really?"

"Yes I do." Giotto smiled some more. "Lets go and get some breakfast.

Giotto helped Tsuna get up. "Itee…." Tsuna softly said. He tried to walk but wobbled. So Giotto Picked Tsuna up, bridal style and walked to the dining room, shocking the whole population in the room.

"J-juudaime?" Hayato stuttered because G told him something odd.

"A… Hayato.." Tsuna smiled. "I hurt myself so Giotto helped me, but then I fell asleep in his room."

"OH!" Hayato beamed. "Okay!"

Giotto put Tsuna down on his chair near his own, and sat down. The table was filled with food, to soups, to bread, and coffee to milk.

_**~Lazy ending~**_

* * *

_**TBC…**_


End file.
